Nothing But A Memory
by Dazzled1
Summary: ROGAN! AU! Rated T for a couple of scenes. Hmmm...I DON'T OWN GILMORE GIRLS. see that? thats my official disclaimer. Hoooray! Ok. Enjoy! R&R. to see my little speil on flames, go read! Ok. sorry i haven't updated lately, the chaps taking a while to type
1. Preface

**A/N: Before I give you the prologue, I'd like to fill you in on my version of everything. **

**Dean and Jess never came to Stars Hollow**

**Lorelai and Chris are still together, they got married right after Rory was born.**

**This takes place the summer before Rory's freshman year at Yale. **

**Lore and Rory came back from backpacking early just for Emily and Richard's party. You'll find out about that during the first chapter.**

**Ok. ENJOY. Oh, and don't forget to R&R. FYI. Flames always welcome. I hate it when authors put no flames…how are they supposed to learn otherwise? Wow. Now I'm rambling. M'kay, enjoy.**

Preface:

It all happened on one strange night; Rory met Logan. Steph and Colin got together. And most importantly, Finn, Colin, Steph, and Logan didn't find out anything about the crazy blue eyed girl.

**I kinda sorta redid this. It didn't make sense anymore, not with the chapters I've made now. **


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: yes, yes, two chapters in one day. Toldya I had them all written out! Hope you like it!**

**_The Party_ **

"But Rory, why do we have to go? I mean, we could just say that we're sick," Lorelai exclaimed, eager to get out of her parents fiftieth anniversary party.

The party was being held at the famous Gilmore summer home in Martha's Vineyard.

"Mom, they're your parents! We have to go. Plus, I've never been to Martha's Vineyard! Are you really going to deprive your only and favourite child of such an experience?" Rory said, making the bambi eyes at her mother. Bambi eyes always worked. "And Grandma and Grandpa are going to invite a lot of really hot rich guys for you!"

'Great, now she's just being mean,' Lorelai thought.

"Rory, I'm surprised at you! You know I'm with your father! What type of girl do you think I am?" she said in mock anger.

"Oh Mommy, I think you are a gorgeous girl who would do anything for her amazing daughter," Rory declared.

"Fine, fine, we'll go. Just don't be surprised if they try to you up with another Yale student," Lorelai agreed reluctantly.

A few days later, at the party, at the vineyard…

"Do you wanna ring the bell? Or should I? Or are we just going to spend the night standing out here in a desperate attempt not to go in?" an impatient Rory asked her mother.

"Well personally, I'm quite partial to standing out her all night," Lorelai responded happily.

"Ok, I'll push the button," Rory huffed. Why did her mother always have to make everything difficult?

As soon as Rory's finger left the bell, one of Emily's new maids opened the door.

"Hi, we're the Gilmore's daughter and granddaughter. We were told there's a party here," the elder Gilmore Girl said in an attempt to confuse the poor maid.

"Mom, leave her alone! You'll only get her fired quicker," the younger whispered as the maid led them to the large dining room where all the other guests were.

"Why Rory, Lorelai, how nice of you to show up!" Emily was obviously annoyed at the two of them.

"Hi Grandma. We really didn't know what to wear. I hope this is ok," Rory said, glancing down at her own outfit.

Rory was wearing a navy blue cocktail dress with a blue shawl. (the blue played up the eyes). Her feet were clad in a pair of strappy black heels.

Lorelai wore an old-fashioned black dress, complete with the same type of shoes her daughter wore.

"Oh nonsense you both look ravishing. Lorelai, you know most of the people here, so how about I show Rory around?" Emily was up to something; most likely Rory's grandmother was trying to introduce her to some more "honorable young men" going to Yale in the fall.

"Alright Grandma, that would be nice," Rory hastily agreed, not wanting Lorelai to answer with a sarcastic comment.

"Follow me then please Rory, and do try to keep up."

As Rory walked away, her mother mouthed to her, "Told you so!" behind Emily Gilmore's back.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to all who reviewed and put the story on their alert lists! I've had a lot of fun writing these chapters and I hope it shows. Anyway, as always, ENJOY!**

_**INTRODUCTIONS TO GAMES**_

"Rory, dear, I'd like to introduce you to a few of our close friends and their children," Emily started. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, Mr. and Mrs. McCrae, Mr and Mrs. Vanderbilt, and finally, the Huntzberger's."

Rory bit her lip to stifle a giggle from the way her grandmother said the last name. Wait, Huntzbergers? As in Mitchum Huntzberger, newspaper tycoon?

"Anyway Rory, their children are Finnegan Morgan, Colin McCrae, Stephanie Vanderbilt, and Logan Huntzberger. We'll just leave you alone on the new porch to talk and get acquainted."

'Matchmaker Emily strikes again!' Rory thought. "OK Grandma."

Turning their backs on the teens, the parents, and grandparent went into the house.

"Well, now that they've left, how about we have some fun?" the blond boy asked." Since Emily was more concentrated on leaving us alone, why don't I reintroduce everyone? I am Logan, the girl over there is Steph, the Aussie in next to me is Finn, and the 'responsible' one is Colin. I don't think we got your name or who your parents are."

"I'm Rory. My parents are Lorelai and Christopher Hayden," Rory said softly, knowing this new information would cause a bit of a stir.

"So you must be Richard and Emily's granddaughter? That's cool, my parents have known them forever!" the only other girl giggled.

"Alright then Rory, we are going to start our own party. It could include everyone, or it could just be us love," Finn flirted, wrapping his arm around Rory's shoulders.

"Geez Finn, she's not hanging around us for five minutes and you're already hitting on her!" Steph exclaimed.

"Just give her a break Finn, at least let her have a drink first," Colin told his foreign friend.

"So what'll it be Rory my dear? Tequila? Scotch?" Finn asked.

'Time to make Mom proud,' Rory thought, remembering how much her mother wanted her to drink. "I'll have a martini thank you, but only if you know how."

"If he knows how…" Logan chuckled. "I'll have a scotch please Finn," he soon added.

While Finn was getting drinks, no one spoke, the other three friends looking Rory over, and Rory looking them over.

For some reason, Rory's eyes always wandered back to Logan's. When they did, it seemed as if Logan was looking her over too.

When everyone had their drinks, the talking began.

"So where did you graduate high school from?" (Colin)

"Where do you live? Do you have a red-head sister?" (Finn)

"Do you like to go shopping?" (Steph)

"Who're you here with?" (Logan)

"Wow, slow down you guys!" Rory laughed. "I graduated from Chilton Prep. I live in a small town called Stars Hollow, and no I don't have a red-head sister, I'm an only child. I like shopping a little bit, but I'm not a fanatic. And I'm here with my mother. I'm between boyfriends at the moment."

"Ok, now that we've got all the questions out of the way, I'd like to go back to where she lives!" Finn declared, eager to find out more about her.

"Alright, Stars Hollow is about twenty minutes away from Hartford, Connecticut," the Gilmore girl explained.

"What? no way! We live in Hartford!" Finn exclaimed.

"Wow, what a small world," Rory said, taking a sip of her drink.

There were a few moments of awkward silence before anyone said anything.

"I'm bored, let's play a game! You know, I think I want to play a really good kiddie game!" Steph stated.

"How about truth or dare then love?" Finn asked.

"Perfect! Just what the doctor ordered!" Steph said excitedly.

"Can I start?" Colin asked, looking like he was planning something.

"Sure." The rest of the group began to get suspicious.

"Finn my friend, truth or dare?" Colin began.

"You know I never turn down a dare! So dare!" Finn chose.

"I dare you to call that red-head Rosemary and to tell her how you feel."

Gasps filled the room. As Steph looked at Rory next to her, she explained, "Rosemary is this girl that Finn is completely in love with, even if he doesn't know it."

Because Finn, as he said, was never one to turn down a dare, he quickly pulled his cell phone out dialed a familiar number.

"Hullo? Rose? Hi love, it's Finny. I have to tell you something…I-I like you. Really like you. So yeah, see you later love!" As soon as he hung up, Finn turned to his friends, "Happy now?"

"Very much so. But, if I'm not mistaken, you just left her a message," Colin accused.

"Maybe, but whatever. My turn and I hear revenge is sweet. But! Before we move on, I'd like to point out that this game is really immature and childish!" Finn said dramatically.

"We're mostly drunk! What do you expect?" Logan asked pointedly.

"Just go Finnegan!" Steph demanded.

"Fine, no need to be mean! Uhh…Steph truth or dare?"

'Well, if I'm drinking, I might as well do something else inside my normal range,' she thought. "Dare."

'This should be good,' Colin mused.

"I dare you to make-out with Colin for one minute!" Finn yelled, obviously pleased with himself.

"What?!" Both Colin and Steph screamed simultaneously.

"Sorry love, I need revenge, and it wouldn't be as bad if I were making him make-out with Rory!" the Aussie explained.

Throughout the explanation, the two at hand had moved closer together.

"You gotta problem with this?" Colin asked

"Not if you don't," Steph replied quickly.

"Good then it's settled. You two need to make-out for one minute out here. Timer starts, now!" Finn said, still smiling to himself.

As soon as the words left Finn's mouth, Colin and Steph's lips were on each others. As their lips touched, a bolt of electricity shocked them both. None the less, they continued happily.

"Times up!" Finn interrupted after a minute was up.

Quickly the two 'victims' parted, each one completely breathless.

"Ok, so m-my t-t-turn. Logan truth or dare?"

"Ah Steph, I thought you knew me better than that! But I guess considering what just happened, I won't deal out any repercussions. Dare," Logan chose.

"For that little comment I dare you to go skinny dipping with the girl of your choice in this vicinity!" she gloated merrily.

"But there are only two girls here in the first place!" Logan screamed. This was not going according to his plan.

"Well take your pick bucko. Who would you rather see naked?" She brought up a good point. He looked at Rory, noticing how her curly hair fell at her perfect shoulders…NO! He couldn't think this; he wasn't a commitment kind of guy!

"Go with Rory, both Finn and I want to see her naked!" Colin whispered excitedly.

"Ah, Steph do I have to?" he asked, trying one last time to get out of it.

"Do you even have to ask? I thought you knew _me_ better," she told him.

"Fine, Fine. Point taken, but first, do either of you have a problem with this?" Logan wanted to make sure Rory didn't have a problem.

"No, it's fine," Rory said, the alcohol beginning to kick in.

"Then let's go to the ocean!" Steph yelled over her shoulder and ran to the edge of the shore.

"Come on love birds!" Logan teased as he and Rory began to walk after Steph.

"We're coming. Trust us mate, we don't want to miss the view," Finn replied.

"What? That eager to see me naked guys?" the effect of the alcohol making her feel confident.

"Actually, yeah we are. What about you Logan? You looking forward to this?" A drunk Colin asked.

"Ecstatic Col," came Logan's reply.

By this time, the four were at the shore, watching the waves crash against the shore.

"You guys almost ready to strip?" Steph teased.

"Might as well get this over with," Logan mumbled as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Rory did the same, and soon their other clothes followed in quick procession.

"You ready for this?"

"Without a doubt."


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter is sorta kinda a couple of pages long. It took me a lttle while too write, but I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, so thanks. NOW ON TO THE CHAPTER!!!**

**Chapter 3: Games Continued**

"We'll jump on three. Ready? One, two, three, jump!" Logan yelled over the talk of their friends.

Just as their bodies were engulfed in the water, Logan's hand found Rory's, and they intertwined.

When they came up for air, the two teens could hear the jeers coming from the shore.

"Wooo! Now Rory, love, come back to shore so Finny can get a better look at that amazing American body!" (Finn)

"Was that a nice, relaxing dip?" (Steph)

"C'mon out you guys, the 'elders' will be looking for us within two or three hours, and you won't want to have to answer any questions if you can help it." (Colin)

As the soaking wet teenagers got out of the warm summer water, Logan realized his hand had never left Rory's. Quickly, before anyone could notice, he pulled his hand back, trying to make sure he didn't attract anyone of his friends' attention. Luckily, none of the others had noticed; they were all too wrapped up in their own business; Colin and Steph were flirting, and Finn was running ahead, eager to get back to his precious alcohol.

An Hour Later

"Rory? My long lost daughter, where are you?" Lorelai called out as she opened the door.

"Mom? I'm right here!"

"Oh Rory, I don't remember you being a blond! Why didn't you say something? I bought you all those clothes that were perfect for a brunette!" Lorelai said overdramatically, grabbing Steph.

"Hello Mother, I'm your real daughter! How do I know? I inherited that crazy coffee gene!" Rory exclaimed, going a blond with her mother.

"Darling! I thought I had lost you to the dark-side!" the crazy brunette ranted.

"I take it you must be Mrs. Gilmore-Hayden," Logan interrupted.

"Well, I am she but if you want to live another day, call me Lorelai," Lorelai demanded. "And who might you guys be, my darling daughters perspective husbands and best friend?"

"Ok, so I see you've already met Steph. I'm Logan, the one on my left is Colin, and the exotic one on my right is—"

"Finn, love! I'm Australian," Finn stated.

"Rory, sweets, marry this one and live out mommy's dreams of marrying a sexy guy with an even sexier accent!" Lorelai flirted.

"Mom! Other than a chance for inappropriate flirting, did you need something? Oh wait! I know what you want! You wanted a martini! You smellt it!" Rory guessed.

"Wow, even if I hadn't already made the mistake of calling someone else my daughter, and you didn't look exactly like me, I'd still know you were my daughter!" Lorelai claimed.

"Rory, you said you r mother was crazy, but now it seems that she's in need of some medicine!" Steph exclaimed turning to her new friend.

"Well love, why don't I make you one? Rory over here will vouch for me that they're extremely stellar!" Finn said, gathering everything he would need.

"You drank? That's my girl; I knew I could corrupt you eventually!" Lorelai declared excitedly.

"Here you are Lorelai, enjoy!" Finn stated, handing over the drink.

"Thank you; you are now officially my new hero!" Lorelai told him. "Well mini me, we shall meet again! "

"No doubt we will, we came in the same car!"

"Aw, what did I tell you about ruining mommy's fun?" Lorelai pouted.

"That I should learn from the best and do it often," Rory recited.

""I knew I never should have aught you that," Lorelai grumbled, walking out the door.

After a few moments of intense silence, Steph was the first to speak.

"Wow, I wish my mom was that cool." Steph sighed.

"Yeah, she's my best friend, we tell each other everything." Rory took a sip of her drink.

"I am hurt! Here I am thinking I'm your new best friend all because we went skinny dipping together!" Logan teased.

"Oh, you are. I'm just keeping up appearances for her sake," Rory assured him.

"Wow, you'd think after seeing each other naked that they'd be a bit little more shy or awkward with each other," Steph whispered to the other two guys.

"You've got to remember love, that it is Logan we're talking about," Finn said, "Since when is he awkward around beautiful young ladies?"

"Aw, you think I'm beautiful Finny?" Rory asked, turning her attention back to the remainder of the group and throwing herself into Finn's awaiting arms.

"Yes, I do love. Now I think that means you owe me a kiss." Finn pointed to his lips.

Watching the scene unfold, Logan felt an emotion he hadn't felt before; jealousy.

Instead of letting Rory kiss Finn like she was about to, Logan let his jealousy take control and stopped them.

"So guys, want to continue our truth or dare game? Except this time, if you don't want to tell us or you don't want to do the dare, you have to take an article of clothing off," Logan explained.

Everyone quickly agreed, except for Finn.

"But Logan, she was about to kiss me!" Finn pouted sadly.

"Ha! I was never going to kiss you!" Rory said, the alcohol making her confident.

"Liar."

"Maybe. But I guess we'll never know now will we Finny?" Rory teased, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Let's just play you guys. It's already eleven o'clock and the party'll be over ina mere two hours!" Coli was always the voice of reason.

"Yeah, yeah, let's play." Finn was obviously still upset about missing out on Rory's kiss.

"Who wants to start this round? Rory do you want to?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, sure. Finn, truth or dare?" Rory yawned; it had been a long day.

"Dare."

"'K, I dare you to go inside, find my mom and ask her to marry you." This was going to be fun.

With Finn's mouth wide open in shock, the five made their way inside, only to find Lorelai talking to her husband.

'This is genius.' Rory thought. 'But after this I'm going to sleep.'

Kneeling down in front of Rory's mom, Finn took her hand and made a serious face.

"Lorelai," he began, "I know I only talked to you for five minutes, but I feel as if we made a real connection. Will you marry me?"

The group was quiet for a moment, but all soon burst out laughing.

"Sorry sir Finn, but she's already spoken for," Chris said, pulling his wife closer.

"Ah, bummer," Finn muttered, leading the rest of the teens outside.

As soon as they got onto the patio, Rory found her grandparent's lounge chairs, and dragged one over to where everyone else was sitting, until she dropped it down and curled up into a tight ball and fell asleep.

"Looks like this sheila's out for the count," Finn said sighing.

"Let's just keep playing," Colin suggested.

"Alright mates, Logan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to wake Rory up by kissing her!" Finn laughed triumphantly.

"Urgh, fine, but I though you wanted to kiss her?" Logan asked, stalling for more time.

"Oh, I do, I was just thinking that this will be entertaining."

"Ok. I'll do it."

Slowly, Logan leaned down towards Rory's mouth; he didn't know why he was hesitation, he never had before.

As soon as Logan's lips touched Rory's, fireworks went off and soon, Rory's lips started responding.


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N. HAHAHA wow, I'm good. This is the second story I've updated today! It makes me happy! And BTW thanks for all the reviews, they make me happy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Chapter 4: Partings

As Rory's lips returned the kiss, Logan pulled back. He hadn't expected her to respond like this. He hurriedly moved away from her, because she was beginning to wake up.

"Oh, what happened? I dreamt that someone kissed me, did that actually happen, or was it just a dream?" Her mind was going crazy trying to come up with a rational answer. "What? Why are you guys looking at me like that? What the hell happened?" Rory demanded.

"Nothing, we were just wondering what to do next, then you woke up claiming that someone kissed you," Steph lied.

"Ah well, since I'm up, why don't we continue the game?" Rory suggested.

"Ok love, I guess it's my turn since I was the last to do something," Finn answered.

"Sounds about right," Colin said absent-mindedly.

"Logan, you're being awfully quiet, anything happen?" Rory asked.

"Huh? No, I'm fine, just need more to drink I guess."

"Ok, if you say so," Rory responded, suspicious of the way her new friend was behaving.

"Logan, truth or dare?" Finn asked.

"Since I'm now scared of your dares, truth."

"If you could sleep with any girl you actually know the name of right now, who would it be?"

'Who would I want to sleep with?' Logan asked himself. The only answer his mind seemed to find was Rory, not that he was going to admit that too the group. Instead, Logan to a swig from the bottle of scotch in his hand.

"What's wrong Logie? Don't want to admit that you want to sleep with me?" Rory teased, not knowing that it was true.

"Nah love, he just doesn't remember the sheila's name," Finn said dryly.

"Yeah, Finn's right, I can't remember her name; all I know is that she's a brunette," Logan lied quickly.

"Ok, well, that'll do Logan, you must've been drunk, so it's alright if you don't remember," Colin agreed.

"Hmm, Rory, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the dirtiest thing that you've done with a guy?" Logan couldn't help himself.

For a moment, Rory was speechless; no one had ever asked her that before. "Well, I've—"

"Rory, there you are! You're parents are getting ready to leave, and I wanted to say goodbye," Emily cut in, walking through the door.

'Thank you Grandma,' Rory thought. Then added out loud, "I'd better get going. Bye you guys, nice meeting you. I'll see you next Friday Grandma." Before walking inside.

"Baby girl! You ready to leave?" Chris greeted.

"Yep, I've got everything. Mom in the car already?" Rory replied.

"Yeah, she's eager to leave," Chris answered. "Did you make friends with anyone?"

"Only the group you met tonight. We played truth or dare; it's not like I'll ever see any of them again."

"You'd be surprised at what life can throw at you baby girl," Chris warned as they got in the car.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Rory muttered, drifting back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N. I know, shocking, two chapters in one day, not to mention the other story I just updated. AMAZING. Anyway, I've had this chapter written for a week, I just needed to type it up. So as always enjoy.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Chapter 5: Yale

The next three weeks passed quickly, Rory only saw her grandparents at Friday night dinners, no parties however.

"Mini-me! I cannot believe it! You're going to Yale!" Lorelai gushed.

"Lore, leave my baby alone. She needs to get on the road so she can meet her roomies," Chris interjected.

"Thanks Daddy," Rory muttered.

"Fine, I'll make this quick; Drive safely, watch for cute guys, call mommy when you can!" Lorelai commanded her daughter.

"Love you kiddo," her father said, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you guys too! I'll call one of you when I get there. If you need me for anything, don't hesitate to call; I'm only an hour and a bit away," Rory concluded before getting into her car and driving away.

When Rory got to Yale, the first thing she did was reread the letter Yale had sent her, telling her where the dorm was.

"Berkely, 111," she mumbled to herself. "Can anyone tell me where Berkely is?" She asked louder this time.

"Yeah, it's the building on the left, straight up ahead. I'm Seth by the way," the boy informed Rory, sticking his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rory. I should be going now, but it was nice to meet you," Rory replied.

Going to the building Seth had pointed out, she soon found her room number, but before she could open the door, Rory had to do one thing—call her parents.

Lorelai picked up on the second ring.

"Miss me already?" Rory asked.

"Of course! So you're there?" Lorelai replied seriously.

"Yep. Speaking of which, I need to go, I just wanted to tell you that I arrived safely, and I haven't seen any cute guys for you yet."

"Ok, by sweets, call soon," Lorelai said before hanging up.

'Might as well get this over with,' Rory thought to herself before walking into her new home. After she got into the door though, Rory saw someone she knew.

"Paris?" Rory asked incredulously.

"Gilmore? I guess we're roomies," Paris stated dryly.

"Yeah, looks that way. Anyway, have you met the other roomie?" Rory was curious.

"You bet. She's blond with three guy best friends. She's in their dorm right now," the sarcastic blond replied.

"Correction Paris, I was in their dorm, but I decided to bring them back here to meet my new roomies," the new arrival called in before walking through the door.

"Rory?" She asked.

"Steph?" This was just plain weird; first Paris, and now Steph?

"Hullo there ladies, I'm Finn, and---" Finn started following Steph to the doorway. "Rory! Dear girl you never told us you went to Yale!" he exclaimed.

"You never told me either Finn," Rory pointed out.

"Rory, you know these people?" Paris asked, furious that Rory already seemed to know everyone.

"Yeah, we met at one of my grandparent's parties," Rory explained. "Steph, this is your dorm too? This is really weird and yet, really cool."

In truth, Rory had never expected to see any of them again.

"Finn? Steph? You want to move so Logan and I can come in?" A voice complained.

"Sorry Colin, it's my fault, I surprised them," Rory said.

"Steph, who is she and how does she know my name?" Colin asked in a panic.

Steph rolled her eyes. "Col, it's Rory, from the party a couple of weeks ago," she told him allowing him and Logan to enter the dorm.

"Rory?" Logan and Colin asked in unison.

"Why does everyone keep doing that?" Rory teased.

"Because love, we're genuinely surprised to see you," Finn supplied.

"So Gilmore, you talk to Maddie or Louise this summer?" Paris asked, changing the subject while the four new arrivals gaped.

"No. You were closer to them anyway," Rory replied curtly.

"Still with bag boy?" Paris baited.

"No. We broke up a couple of weeks ago. I didn't love him anymore," Rory answered.

"So sad. And he seemed like such a catch," Paris said sarcastically.

"Paris enough, it's over." Rory quickly changed the subject, "How's Jamie?"

"Fine. He's good."

"So Rory, Paris, you guys now each other?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, we went to Chilton together," Paris answered, not taking her eyes off of Rory.

"Introductions are over with! Can I have a drink now?" Finn asked excitedly.

"Yes, Finn, go right ahead," Rory laughed.

The other two boys were still in a state of shock of seeing a girl that they'd never thought that they'd see again.

"What do you guys say to a movie night?" Rory suggested. "We can watch a couple of movies, eat massive amounts of food, and talk."

"I'm in," Steph replied.

"Same here," Paris agreed.

"Count me in love, and the two blokes with their mouths open are in too," Finn winked.

"Ok, so first, Steph, Paris, and I will get the movies and order the pizzas and Chinese food, guys, you're going to get all of the candy. It's easy; you just need to grab all of the candy you can reach," Rory sent the boys on their mission, leaving the girls in the dorm.

"What movies do you want to watch?" Rory asked once the boys left. Quickly, Rory plopped herself down on the carpet in front of the DVD case.

"I want to see She's The Man and Rent," Steph told her friend after thinking about it for a minute.

"I want to see 40 Year-old Virgin," Paris said.

"Ok, then it's all settled. Now, I just need to order the pizza's and Chinese."


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N.: Thank you to all who review, and all of the readers. Just because you don't review, I know you like the story 'cause you add it to your fave stories.**

------------------------------------Stupid line isn't working------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: All the Other Answers

While were out shopping for supplies, Rory to the opportunity to call her parents again, just to fill them in on the news.

"Dad, you'll never guess what happened!" Rory told her father when he picked up on the fourth ring.

"From the sound of your voice, one of your roommates wasn't Paris—"

"Wrong. Well, partly anyway."

"So Paris is there, but there are more people? OK, well, I'd have to guess it was…aha! Steph and the boys! Steph is your other roommate!" Chris deduced.

"Wow, nice job Dad! Now, we're having a movie night here, so why don't you go fill your wife in on the gossip?" Rory said before hanging up when she heard a loud banging on the front door.

"Good timing Ror, the food and a guest have arrived!" Steph told her as she walked into the common room.

"Ok, one sec though, I want to grab a blanket; it's freezing out here!" Rory called over her shoulder, walking back into her room.

A minute later, Rory was standing in the common room with a blanket draped around her, a surprise guest catching her off guard.

"Tristan! What are you doing here? Miss me already?" Rory questioned happily.

"Well Mary, I just couldn't stay away." The tall blond boy smirked.

"Ror, who is this?" Steph asked from behind her new friend.

"Steph, this is my best friend, besides my mom, Tristan," Rory explained. "We met at Chilton when he hit on me and called me Mary. I was really mad at him then, but once his ego deflated a bit, ok a lot, he became my best friend.

"Tristan! What are you doing here?" Paris barked.

"I'm visiting Mary over here. How ya doin' Paris?" Tristan asked, being polite.

"Don't just stand there Tris, come in!" Rory ordered.

Tristan obeyed, and as soon as he moved out of the doorway, three more guys took his place.

"Who the bloody hell are you mate?" Finn demanded.

"You don't go here do you?" Colin asked.

Logan was the only one to remain silent.

"Tristan here is visiting me Finn! He goes to Princeton with Paris' boyfriend Jamie," Rory told the group. "I believe introductions are in order. Alright you already know Paris, the other girl is Steph, the exotic one is Finn, the other brown haired guy is Colin, and the blondie is Logan."

"You sure do make friends fast Mare," Tristan commented.

"Actually, we met at a party her grandparents threw a couple of weeks back," Logan said, speaking for the first time.

"The Hayden's threw a party and didn't invite me?" Tristan feigned hurt.

"No, the Gilmore's did," Rory responded.

"They never did like me; they thought I wasn't good enough for their darling granddaughter," Tristan said, shaking his head.

The jealousy inside of Logan flared up at Tristan's words; to Logan it meant that they were together.

"We were never going out in the first place!" Rory responded, laughing.

For some reason, just knowing this made _some_ of the jealousy Logan felt go away.

"So are we going to watch these movies or what?" Logan changed the subject.

"You were having a movie night Mary?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, and you're joining us! No buts!" Rory declared.

"Wasn't going to argue Mary."

"Why do you call her Mary?" Finn decided that he had been quiet for too long.

"Oh god, why did you have to ask?" Rory said dramatically.

"Be quiet Mary, it's story time!" Tristan started. "It all started in the good ole Chilton days. Sophomore year to be exact, and Mary had just transferred into Chilton. I took it upon myself to greet her and when I did, she looked like a Mary—not Magdalene either."

"Which Mary is she now?" Colin was curious.

"Don't you dare answer that Bible Boy," Rory threatened.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you Tris," Paris warned.

"Fine, I won't, let's just watch movies."

When one of the movies was finished, everyone launched right back into questioning.

"So that means that you guys have known each other for…four years?" Steph asked.

"Did you ever date?" Finn asked.

"Alright, we'll stop there for now; I'll answer questions two at a time," Rory told everyone. "First, yeah, that's about how long we've known each other. Second, no we haven't dated."

"That was completely her fault though, I had nothing against dating," Tristan interjected.

"I never liked you like that Tris! We've been over this before."

"Mary, settle, I was just kidding!"

"Ror, we need more candy if we're going to start another movie," Steph said when she noticed that the bowls were empty.

"More soda too," Paris agreed.

"Col and I will need more alcohol," Finn told her before grabbing Colin and following the other two into the kitchen.

"You've been quiet tonight Logan," Rory observed, turning to the other blond after everyone but Tristan had left.

"Just not very talkative tonight," he replied.

"If you're sure. Now, who's the lucky girl tonight?" she kidded.

"How do you know me o well?"

"Well, one I'm a reporter, two, your parents tell my grandparents things; I'm in the loop."

"Anyway, I don't know what you're talking about."

"He's right love, he hasn't been with a girl since before the party," Finn announced, making his way back to his seat.

"That was by choice; there wasn't much to choose from," Logan defended.

"Movie time?" Tristan asked, changing the subject for Logan's sake.

"Of course," Rory replied, hitting the play button on the remote.

The lights went off again, and everyone quickly settled back into their seats. It wasn't long however, until everyone was asleep where they were; Rory in between the blond boys on the couch, Steph and Colin on the floor, Paris in a chair, and Finn in a loveseat. The only one awake was Logan, who had Rory snuggling up to him on his shoulder.

'Can this get any better?' was his last thought before he drifted off to sleep, only to dream about the girl beside him.


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N. So, sorry it's been so long, and I apologise for it being so long to whoever put this in a review (though it was greatly appreciated):**

**Ok you seroiusly need to update b/c if you don't i will be very sad and besides this is an awsome story you need to write more and update very soon PLEASE**

**So, I'm very sorry, and here it is! Enjoy!! **

**P.S. You guys reading this story may want to thank that person, whoever they are, because they really motivated me to write.  
**

* * *

'Where am I?' Rory thought before the memories of he previous night's events came flooding back to her. Quickly, Rory bolted upright, wondering where everyone else was. 

"Nice to see you're awake, Mare," Tristan commented.

"Yea, get your act together," Logan mocked.

"Guys, leave Gilmore alone; she hasn't had her oh-so-precious coffee yet," Paris reminded them dryly before gathering her things and walking out the door.

Taking a quick glance around, Rory saw that she was the last awake, with everyone else standing or sitting in the kitchen.

"How long has everyone been up?" Rory asked sheepishly.

"A better question may be, 'what time is it,'" Colin pointed out.

"In which case, love, I'd say ten past one," Finn continued.

"In that case, Bible boy, coffee stat!" Rory commanded her best friend.

"Bible boy?" Logan asked, amused.

"Yes, since he was so into bible nicknames, my mom and I came up with his own nickname," Rory explained.

"Here Mary, take your life force." Tristan handed her a large mug filled with black coffee.

"Thank you, for that you're a god in the eyes of the third Lorelai."

"No wonder he knows the bible so well—he wrote it," Steph joked.

"Enough about my nickname, what's on the agenda for the day?" Tristan quickly changed the subject.

"I'm not sure. What do you guys want to do?" Steph replied.

"I want to hang out and play games," Colin stated.

"Oh god, not again!" Logan groaned.

"At least there's no ocean near by this time," Rory grumbled.

"I'd have to disagree with you there love, I loved the view." Finn smiled at the memory.

"Want to explain?" A confused Tristan asked no one in general.

"I will!" Steph volunteered. "So at the Gilmore's party a few weeks ago, we formed a subpart and started playing truth-or-dare."

"Still not seeing where the ocean comes in."

"Oh, uh, I kinda went skinny dipping with Logan…" Rory confessed.

"Be still my heart! My Mary has the wrong name!" Tristan shouted dramatically. "Though I'm sure the guys absolutely loved that view. Jeez, seeing Ms. Mary naked. Many guys from Chilton would kill to have seen that."

"Shut up Tristan!!"

"And now it's time we play it!" Finn laughed manically.

"Fine, but only if we take shots if we don't want to tell the truth or do the dare," Logan bargained.

"Sounds good to me! Now, I'm not sure who we left off on, so how about someone, alright Finn, can go," Colin said.

"Ok. Uh…Rory, love, truth or dare?" Finn asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne to Logan," Finn was obviously proud of what he came up with. "So are you gonna sing, or do you want to take a shot?"

"As much as I want to get drunk at one forty in the afternoon, I'll sing," Rory replied.

"That's the spirit love!"

"Can we just get this over with?" Rory groaned.

"Sure, just let me get the sound system set up," Logan said, smirking.

Chorus Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
Verse 1  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
Hell yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
Bridge  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!  
Chorus  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
Verse 2  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
Now come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)  
Bridge  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!  
Chorus  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
In a second you'll be wrapping around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
No one can this thing, I can  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
repeat  
Chorus (repeat)

"Was that really so bad?" Tristan asked, attempting to hold his laughter back.

"Yes. It was. My turn. Beware," Rory warned. "So, Steph, truth or dare?"

"Truth, Steph decided.

"If you could be in a relationship with any guy, anywhere, who would it be?" Rory knew that this would push Steph's buttons.

"Colin," Steph cringed as she answered without hesitation. Steph briefly glanced at Colin and noticed he was shocked.

"I thought so. OH well your turn." Rory was smug.

"Payback time Gilmore. Logan, truth or dare?" she asked menacingly. Rory wondered what this had to do with her payback.

"Dare," he reluctantly answered.

"I dare you to have Rory sit on your lap for the rest of the game!" Steph stuck her tongue out at Rory who quickly returned the gesture before standing up.

"So are you gonna accept, or take a shot?" Rory asked.

"I guess I can put up with you on my lap," Logan teased.

"Ah Mary, this only reinforces what I said earlier about you being the other Mary. You've changed; you're not the same Mary I remember," Tristan said, feigning a sigh.

"Shut up B.B." Rory retorted before sitting on Logan's lap. As soon as she did, Logan's arms wrapped around her waist and held her closer, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Just want to be close, don't you Huntz?" Coli kidded before turning serious. "Your turn. Go."

"Ok, Tristan, truth or dare?" Logan asked, already hashing out the details of some of his old dares and truths.

"Dare, I never back down," Tristan challenged.

"I dare you to go into Rory's room, get a bra and matching underwear, put them on, in which you will stay for the rest of the game." This had been one of Logan's better dares.

Reluctantly, Tristan complied with Logan's demands, glaring at the other cocky blond the entire time.

"You look hot E.T.," Rory said as she winked at her friend when he walked back into the common room.

"Shut up Gilmore!" he snapped. "You're next; Truth or dare?"

"To make you feel better, dare," she replied.

"I dare you to…make out with me for a minute," Tristan said, trying to see if she liked Logan by how she turned him down…again.

Rory visibly paled, and Logan tensed up, until she took a shot.

"Sorry Tris, I don't like you like that."

"So close Mary." Tristan fake-sighed.

"Better luck next time mate," Finn told the other man. "But maybe I'll have better luck with Ms. Gilmore."

"Sorry, Finny I don't think so," Rory replied.

"Guys, guys, guys," Logan said, shaking his head. "If anyone is going to make out with her, it would be me. I mean, I am the one who's got her in his lap."

"In your dreams Huntzberger," she retorted.

"Every night."

"Perv," she said.

"Beautiful," he shot back.

"I hate to interrupt the flirting," Tristan smiled, "But it seems that our friends, aka Colin and Steph, have gone MIA."

"And there I hope they remain," Logan mumbled, causing Rory to start laughing.

"So I guess the game is over mates and love," Finn said sadly.

"Thank god! Now I can take this stuff off!" Tristan celebrated before hurrying back into Rory's room.

"Uh, love, since the game is over, you can get off of Huntz's lap," Finn reminded the remaining two.

"Oh right," Rory responded before getting up.

As soon as they lost contact, Logan missed the feeling of warmth everywhere they had touched.

"Why do we always end up playing truth or dare?" Rory wondered aloud.

"We're easily amused and easily bored. We're definitely a contradictory group," Logan supplied.

"Such a vicious circle we're in mates," Finn added, sighing.

"I wonder what Steph and Colin are doing," Rory said, changing the subject.

"We're right here!" Steph walked into the dorm, Colin right behind her. "We had to figure a few things out."

"Like whose bed you're gonna sleep in every other night," Logan whispered so only Rory could hear. She could hardly contain her laughter, but she somehow managed to keep a straight face.

"We have an announcement!" Colin declared. "We're dating…exclusively."

"Finally," the rest of the group except Tristan said.

"Yeah, yeah, just keep your comments to yourselves," Steph grumbled.

"Do we have to?" Logan smirked.

"What do we do now?" Rory asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I vote we go to the pub." Of course; Finn.

"The group reluctantly agreed and soon found their way out the door. It wasn't long, however, until Rory saw a coffee cart.

"Ah! Coffee! Can we go? Please?" Rory begged, putting her bambi eyes on full blast.

"Put the eyes away Gilmore, they're lethal. Of course we can get coffee though," Tristan answered.

"Yay! Let's go!" Rory exclaimed before grabbing the two people closest to her, who just happened to be Logan and Tristan, and dragged them into the line with her.

"Logan, watch this, if you think she's excited about getting the coffee, just wait until she's actually gotten it," Tristan whispered into the other blonde's ear.

Within two minutes, Rory had her coffee in her hand.

"Nothing like the first cup of coffee in the morning, huh guys?" Rory asked.

"But you had some coffee before we left," Logan pointed out.

"I meant outside the dorm," she replied before taking a gulp of coffee and squealing. "This stuff is good! Not as good as Luke's but it'll do!" she announced, prancing around.

"Sure…" Logan responded, a bit unsure of what else to say. He looked at Tristan, who mouthed, "Told you."

By the time the three got back to the rest of the group, Rory was already done with her large cup of coffee.

"Gone. Sad," Rory said as she looked into her cup.

"You are one strange girl, Gilmore," Tristan told her, shaking his head.

"And damn proud too!"


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N. Sorry it's taken so long! I hate this chapter, it's a filler….ick…I hate writing those things. Anyway, this is possibly (most likely) the last chapter you'll get for a month; I'm going to Australia next Monday, and I'm there for three weeks. So, yea, enjoy this! I won't tell you to enjoy this, because I hate this chapter, and you will too! Plus this chapter is really short. Sooooooo effin short!!!! I HATE IT!  
**

* * *

Chapter 8 Every Time You Come Around

"Are you sure you have to go E.T.?" Rory asked one last time. She had grown used to having him in her life again. Even though they had kept in contact when he was at military school, they hadn't seen each other in consecutive days.

"Yes, Mare, Princeton is calling my name," came his response.

"Nice meeting you man." Logan shook the other blonde's hand.

"Yea mate, good fun we had," Finn agreed.

"See ya round." Colin nodded.

Tristan returned all farewells, making sure he told Logan to take care of his Mary, and left the dorm.

"How long until classes start?" Rory asked excitedly.

"One week," Logan answered.

"Too long," Rory groaned, hating to be out of routine.

"Jeez Logan, what'd you do to make her moan like that? Wait, never mind…I don't want to know," Steph asked, then answered, walking in the front door.

"Shut up Steph!" Rory commanded, blushing furiously. "You just missed Tristan."

"No I didn't; I caught him on his way out," Steph explained.

"Good."

"So…what do we do now?" Colin asked.

"I'm going to the Hollow soon if anyone wants to come," Rory suggested.

"I get to see the lovely Lorelai again!" Finn perked up.

"Looks like we're going, Ror," Logan said, chuckling.

"Yep. Well, I'm going for a few days, so if you guys are coming, you better go back to your dorm and pack," she replied.

"Ok, we'll be back as soon as we're done," Colin replied before the three boys went back to their own dorm.

"Be back in an hour!" Rory screamed after them before the door slammed shut.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was packed and ready to go, they were just waiting on Rory.

"Gilmore, hurry it up!" Colin shouted.

"Yea Ror, you're the one who said to be back here in an hour," Logan agreed.

"But I run on Gilmore Time, which means if I say an hour, you add at least fifteen more minutes to that time!" she reasoned.

"We'll never make the mistake again," Colin promised sarcastically.

"Good. You be sure of it."

"Done yet love?" Finn asked, trying to speed the packing process.

"Yes I am, oh-impatient-ones," Rory said, coming out of her room dragging a large duffel be behind her.

"Got enough stuff?" Colin asked, eyeing the bag behind her.

"No such thing."

"Don't answer that Colin," Logan warned before his friend could talk. "You're only going to lose."

"Logan's right mate, you were gonna get your arse whooped," Finn agreed.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence guys," Colin muttered.

"Don't take it personally Colin, they're just looking out for you," Rory said, her eyes twinkling.

"More like Logan was looking at someone else," Steph muttered unintelligibly.

"What did you say Steph?" Rory asked, turning around, not having heard Steph.

"Oh nothing, just thing out loud," Steph replied innocently.

"Wait, you think? When did this happen?" Colin feigned ignorance.

"Shut up, Colin, or I might let a little secret slip," Steph warned.

"Can we go now? I'm going to miss my show!" Finn was antsy.

"What show?" Rory couldn't help but ask.

"'I Love Lucy,'" Finn answered. "Such a great red head…"

"Oh god, Finn, you're obsessed."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"Never said there was."

"Can we get going now?" Colin interrupted.

"Yea, but first, how many can we fit in the SUV?" Rory asked, calculating how many cars they'd need.

"Seven, but we need three seats for everyone's baggage," Logan replied.

"Ok, so we need two cars. I guess I'll take mine, every one else can follow in the SUV."

"Nope, not gonna happen."

"Why not?"

"You'll be lonely," Logan answered logically. "So I'll ride with you, and everyone else can follow."

"Fine, then let's go," Rory said, leading everyone out to the cars.


	10. READ EXTREMELY IMPORTANTE AN!

**A.N. Yes, yes, I know; I hate author's notes too. BUT! This is important! I am not able to update at all for the next month or so. So, enjoy what you have now and know that I haven't forgotten about you, I'm just out of the country (Australia). THAT IS ALL!**


End file.
